Papa's here
by HannalyHarkness
Summary: The boy in Ianto's arms raised his head at the sound of Jack's voice, and turned slowly. He gasped and suddenly pulled away from Ianto, calling in his alien language. Mpreg, 3 deaths (of which only 2 are permanent) and a touch of Gwen-bashing. Enjoy.


**I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who, sadly.**

* * *

Jack caressed his swollen belly and drew Ianto closer to him. His partner grunted before settling around Jack carefully, whilst managing to remain asleep. A brief smile flicked across Jack's face before he drifted off to sleep, happy in the knowledge his family were safe beside him.

~TW~TW~JH~TW~IJ~TW~TW~

The next morning found a frustrated Jack trying to squeeze into some extra-large men's clothing. "I'm so fat." He whined to Ianto. "**And, ** I always need to pee. I knew there was a reason I never wanted to do this again."

With a put-upon sigh of exasperation, Ianto said "You are not fat, Jack. You're pregnant. You said that you wanted to keep this child, as you wanted to be mine in every way. I didn't force you…"

"I know, I know. And I love you for that, and for staying with me even though I'm fat and rude and really, _really_ hormonal."

"And have a constant need to pee." Ianto added with a teasing smile, causing Jack to huff before he began to once more pull his clothes off.

"I think I give up. You win, baby: Sweatpants and a t-shirt it is from now on." He brushed his fingers across his belly tenderly. It had been an ongoing battle for the last three months of his pregnancy, but Jack had tried to stay in smart clothing for work, and now, well into his eighth month, he had given up.

Ianto smiled wryly as he prepared a cup of tea for his Captain. "Here, Cariad. You'll need to drink it in the car. We've got to go, Tosh said the rift's meant to be really active today."

"I'm glad we hired Tim, Harry, Tommy and Tammy, it means you're a little bit safer, and I won't have to raise our baby alone."

"I know, anwylyd, but that's our job. We've got Tosh, Owen, Rhys and the newbies, although they aren't really that new, considering they've all made it past their six-month probationary period." Jack nodded before slipping the TARDIS key around his neck. "Let's go." He said.

~TW~TW~JH~TW~IJ~TW~TW~

They arrived at the Hub just as the alarms blared loudly, signifying a rift alert. Jack kissed his partner, who jumped into the SUV with Owen, the twins and Tim. Harry was on a two-day holiday, and Tosh remained in the Hub with Jack, monitoring the situation.

"_Hey, Tamsin, I hear you scored last night. I didn't know you were a connoisseur of the dating scene."_ Owen said as Ianto drove to the site.

"_Actually, I scored for the Welsh Women's Rugby team. I play for them every now ant then, when they're a player down due to injury. But I don't need to be a connoisseur of the dating scene to know that every girl within a hundred miles needs to steer clear of you."_

"_Well, yeah. Maddie can be one scary lady." _Owen smirked.

"_I wasn't talking about Maddie: you really aren't that pretty to look at, ya know."_

Everyone laughed over the comm.s, and Tosh grinned, glad she'd gotten over her crush. Owen was serious, really serious about his fiancée, who was a teacher at the local primary school. And Tosh, well, when Tosh met Rhys for the first time, they both knew something was between them, but they were blinded by their respective stupid loves. When Gwen was shot by Jack for… well, let's not go there at the moment, Rhys realised that he hadn't truly love Gwen since he'd laid eyes upon Tosh. Two months after Gwen's death, Tosh and Rhys were together.

"Hey, Tosh, where's Rhys?" Jack asked from behind her, causing her to jump as she drew her mind away from her train of thought.

"Oh, um, he was at home when the alert sounded, and knowing that there would only be the need for one SUV, he suggested he go straight to the site. His ETA is the same time as the team's, so he shouldn't be in danger."

"Okay, well, I'll be in my office. When they get back, ask Yan to make me a cup of coffee."

"Jack…" Tosh warned whilst smiling subtly.

"I know, but his reaction is always fun. Almost as fun as his reaction to my continuous fat complaints. And the thinks he does to boost my self-image, its just phwwaa! When you get pregnant, you'll understand." He grinned blindingly before walking away.

~TW~TW~JH~TW~IJ~TW~TW~

Ianto stepped out of the SUV as Rhys pulled up. "The area is clear, there are only two life-forms." Tommy called from the car.

Ianto nodded and said "Guns at the ready, but don't shoot unless they're too hostile."

The team drew their guns and took off the safeties, before following Ianto into a warehouse.

"What is it with aliens and warehouses?" Owen grumbled before Ianto hushed him.

Ahead, Ianto could hear a faint sound. Almost like crying. He lowered his weapons and signalled the others to do so as well. He then stepped into the main area, and, in the very centre of the empty warehouse, was an escape pod of some kind. Inside sat a very dead man, a boy of about five, and a one year old.

Ianto ran to the pod and released it, scooping the two children into his arms and pulling them away from the dead body. The boy struggled, calling out in an alien tongue: one Ianto was sure he recognised. Tammy stepped forward and took the baby from Ianto's arms, as Ianto settled the boy, rocking him and singing welsh lullabies.

Owen quickly pulled the dead man from the pod, and put him in the black body-bag Tommy had pulled from his backpack. Rhys and Tommy then carried the man to Rhys's car and put him in the boot, before they and Owen hauled the escape pod, which was surprisingly small, into the back of the SUV.

Once the three men had cleared up the scene, Owen leapt into the drivers seat, Tommy sat in the passengers seat, and Ianto, Tammy and the two children took the back seats. Owen then drove them back to the Hub, with Rhys following them.

~TW~TW~JH~TW~IJ~TW~TW~

The team arrived back in record time, and Ianto carried the boy into the main area, followed by Tammy with the baby, and leaving the others to sort out the body and ship.

"Jack. I think I need your help." Ianto called as he sat with the boy, who was clutching at him, crying silently.

"What's wrong, Ianto?" Jack asked as he left his office.

The boy in Ianto's arms raised his head at the sound of Jack's voice, and turned slowly. He gasped and suddenly pulled away from Ianto, calling in his alien language.

Jack gasped as he heard what the boy was saying _"Papa!_" He had called _"It's you, Papa!"_

The only boy ever to call Jack 'Papa' was his little Franklin, but the Time Agency had said Franklin and Jemis, his partner and Frankie's Dada, were dead. _Surely…Oh, gods above. It was his little Frankie, two years older, but definitely him._ "FRANKIE!" Jack called in joy as he crouched down with open arms, and swept his little boy into a hug. "I thought you were dead, baby." He soothed in Frankie's natural tongue. "They told me you were dead. I'm so sorry, Frankie, I love you. Papa's here now, baby boy." Jack cried tears of joy as his lost son gripped him tight, and began to weep, his small body shaking with huge sobs.

Jack sat on the floor, soothing his son, crooning lullabies he remembered from Frankie's first three years. He ignored the stunned looks on everyone's faces. None of them had understood what Jack had said, and all the had seen was a young boy throw himself at Jack, and then both of them begin to cry and talk in an alien language.

Eventually, Frankie fell into an exhausted sleep and Jack called softly "Yan, please help me get up. I want Owen to check Frankie over: make sure he's okay and all that jazz."

"What about the baby?" Ianto asked.

"What baby?" Jack said, confused.

"The baby that was in the pod with the dead man and that boy, Frankie, you said?"

"Umm, have Owen do a DNA test on the baby, and I want to see the dead man. Frankie will sleep for a while now."

Still not knowing what was going on, Tosh subtly began working on Mainframe's translator, and Ianto helped his heavily pregnant partner stand up. Tommy came up to Jack and Ianto, and took Frankie from Jack's arms, before Ianto helped Jack down to the Autopsy Bay.

Owen looked up as Jack entered, and sighed, seeing his boss's look of determination. Jack went straight to the head of the dead man, ignoring the half-open stomach, and looked at the face. He went pale and would have collapsed had Ianto not steadied him.

"Enough now, Jack." Ianto said sternly. "You need to tell me what's going on."

"That's Jemis." Jack said quietly, and Ianto gasped, putting two and two together.

"And Frankie is…"

"My baby boy. My sweet, lost angel. I woke with two years of my life missing to be told my partner and three year old son were dead. Dead forever. But Frankie's here, and you say there's also another baby, and…"

"She may be yours." Ianto completed.

Jack looked up, away from Jemis' dead face and whispered "She?"

"Yes," Ianto said softly, "she's about a year old, and very beautiful."

"I need to see her, and get the test done. I need to know if she's mine."

"And you will, but you have to rest, anwylyd. We don't want you going into labour just yet, now, do we?"

"No, love. I'm not ready for that, yet."

~TW~TW~JH~TW~IJ~TW~TW~

Ianto led Jack up to the couch, to where the twins sat, each cradling a child. They looked up as the two men approached, before standing up and passing the children to Jack and Ianto. Ianto took Franklin, cradling his partner's first child gently. Now he knew to look, he could see Jack's features on the five year old's innocent face.

Jack took the little girl, and sat down gently. He gazed into her face and then his mind went blank.

_Around him were cries of pain as the guards of the ship fought bitterly to protect the small family. Jack was cradling a little girl carefully as he ran. Jemis was just ahead of him with Frankie, and they were so close to the escape pod. Jemis deposited Franklin in one of the seats, and climbed in. He quickly did their son up, before he turned and said "Pass me Becca. Then get in!"_

_Jack felt himself nod as he handed over the girl. He kissed her gently and whispered "Love you, Rebecca, my precious girl." He turned to the tearful boy, his Frankie, and repeated the process, before he turned to Jemis and said "I'm sorry. Maybe they'll let you go if they get me. Keep our babies safe." He kissed Jemis passionately and said "Love you, Jem."_

_Jemis was crying as Jack turned, and a shot fired into the pod. Jack glanced back and saw that Jemis was holding his chest, and the kids were crying. He pressed the strap of his vortex manipulator and turned to meet his fate, not watching as the pod carrying the reasons for his existence fell away._

"Jack…**Jack**!" Ianto was calling, shaking the frozen man.

"Rebecca." Jack whispered. "She's mine, Yan. I remembered. My sweet little Becca. The Agency stole her from my memories." He then began to cry once more, and Ianto gathered him into his empty arms – once the team had realised Jack had frozen, they'd taken the two children away, unsure of what may happen.

Ianto rocked his sobbing love, whispering words of sorrow, and reminding Jack that they were together again. Gradually Jack's sobbing stopped and he said "I want to hold my babies and go home, Yan. I want us to go home and rest. I need to be able to hold you, and my babies, Yan. Please."

Ianto nodded and said "Wait until we've got car seats for Frankie and Becca, and some clothes too, then we'll all go home. Tosh can call Tim in if needs be."

Jack acquiesced, and reached out to take Becca, who hadn't yet awoken, from Tosh. A wide awake Frankie walked up to Jack and sat beside him.

"You're having another baby, Papa?" Frankie asked Jack as Jack wrapped an arm around him.

"Twins" He whispered softly to his son, knowing the boy could feel them in his mind, just like Jack could – whilst he'd always appear to be a low-level psychic, nothing could be further from the truth. "It's been a long time since I saw you and Becca and your Dada. I missed you everyday, and I didn't move on, but when I found Ianto, everything just clicked into place. I love Ianto more than I've loved anyone. I love him as much as I love you two, and as much as I love these babies, but I love him differently. It's a special type of love, and your Dada would approve."

Frankie nodded before whispering "Dada's dead."

"I know, baby, and I'm so sorry. But I'm here now, and we're all safe. No more bad men are hunting us."

"Dada said you wouldn't remember us. He said if the bad men didn't kill you, they'd wipe your memories. Then, when he was dying, he said he'd seen a future you, before we left Granny's ship, and that you'd told him we'd be safe, with a Tad and other siblings. Dada didn't believe it, but he told me because he wanted me to not be afraid."

"Oh my brave, little man. You are so old in your youth, sweet pea. I wish you could have kept you innocence."

"Why were the men chasing us, Papa?"

"Because you and I and Becca, especially Becca, are very special, and the bad men wanted to use us for bad things. But they can't anymore. I told them you were gone, and I refused to work for them any longer, and then they stole my memories of Becca, and you after your third birthday, and they tried again, but I refused and said I wanted to find you. They told me you were dead, so I ran, and eventually ended up here. And now I've got you and Becca and Ianto and these little ones."

Frankie smiled and placed his hand on Jack's belly. "The babies are happy." Jack smiled, also able to feel his unborn children's happiness (he hadn't told Yan about the twins, they had wanted the gender to be a surprise, and luckily, only the vague outline of one of his babies could be seen on the ultrasound. Thank gods for thick placenta). "And so am I." Frankie added, which caused Jack to beam and hug him tighter.

~TW~TW~JH~TW~IJ~TW~TW~

On the other side of the Hub, as Jack and his son were talking in their alien language, Ianto was talking to Tammy, who was out buying the much needed equipment for Jack's children, and Tosh was still working on the translator.

As Ianto hung up, Tosh beckoned him over, and on the screen they could read what Jack and Frankie were saying. "It's in 51st century Galactic." Tosh stated as she and Ianto read the translation. Tears welled in their eyes and Tosh whispered "I didn't know he loved you _that_ much."

Ianto wiped away a tear and whispered back "I did, but he's never admitted it out loud. Now he's just told his son."

"Yeah." Tosh said softly.

"I guess I'd better tell my sister then." Ianto chuckled. "Nothing like coming out to your sister at the same time you tell her you're a step-father of two, and you have your own child on the way."

Tosh offered him a wry smile, and they both chuckled, only to be silenced as Jack cried out "Owen! Something's wrong with Becca!"

Ianto, Tosh, Owen and Rhys dashed to Jack, who was holding a fitting baby, trying to soothe her. Ianto grabbed her out of Jack's arms and Tosh pushed a once-more crying Frankie and the distraught Jack away. She and Rhys corralled them into Jack's office, where the father and son held each other, sobbing.

Owen tried to approach Ianto as a golden glow formed around the Welshman and his partner's daughter. A familiar klaxon whirled through the Hub, and as the glow reached its brightest, the TARDIS materialised around Ianto and Becca.

~TW~TW~JH~TW~IJ~TW~TW~

After a time, Ianto became aware that Becca was now lying calm in his arms, and then he opened his eyes.

"What…?" A skinny man in a suit asked.

"Umm, I guess you're the Doctor?" Ianto asked politely.

"Yes, but you're not Jack, and only Jack feels like you do."

"Umm, pardon?"

"I mean, wrong…well, not wrong so much as a fixed point in time, which would feel wrong if I weren't so used to being around the damn fool Captain."

"Excuse me Doctor, but I have two things to say to you. Number one, Jack Harkness is neither wrong nor a fool. And number two, I'm Ianto Jones, Jack's partner, but I don't believe I'm a fixed point in time."

"Yes, well," the Doctor blushed, "the TARDIS thinks differently, but she says you've only just become, well, like Jack."

"Oh." Ianto said, looking curiously at Becca, who had finally woken up, showing her eyes to be the same light blue with terrifying depth as her Papa.

"What an extraordinary child!" The Doctor exclaimed, putting on his glasses and taking a closer look.

"She's Jack's. His missing two years were of his pregnancy with her, and her first year of life."

"Fantastic! Amazing! Well, I want a proper look at Jack! Allons-y… hang on a second, do you know anyone called Alonzo? It's just…I've always wanted to meet someone called Alonzo, so I can say 'Allons-y, Alonzo' you see?." Ianto rolled his eyes as the Doctor bounced on his feet and grinned.

"No, Doctor, now may we go, please?" He said sardonically "It's been a stressful day for Jack already, and he's very close to giving birth, so please."

The Doctor nodded and they left the TARDIS. Jack wasn't around. Nor was Owen, but Frankie stood with Tosh as Rhys and Tommy stood protectively in front of them, guns aimed steadily.

"Ianto, mate. Give Rebecca to Tosh and go to the Med. Bay: Jack's in labour." Rhys suggested calmly, giving Ianto a reason to step away from the Doctor.

Ianto shot a glare at the Doctor before he turned and said "Lower your weapons. This is Jack's friend. He didn't mean to come today, the TARDIS pulled him here." He then passed Becca to Tosh, who held her down to Frankie so he could inspect her to ensure she was safe.

Running to the Med. Bay, Ianto called over his shoulder "Make him a cup of tea, Tommy, and don't let him leave. Also, don't let him near the Archives or Jack's office for the moment."

~TW~TW~JH~TW~IJ~TW~TW~

Jack was unconscious when he got to the Med. Bay, and Owen snarked "About time you appeared: I need help, but no one was willing, and since the baby's yours…"

Sighing, Ianto said "I'm here now, Owen. Let's get on with this. Why's he unconscious?"

"I had to sedate him. He was too panicked when you took so long to come out. I'd say our Captain doesn't trust the Doctor with you and his daughter."

"Yes, well," Ianto said wryly, "neither would I."

Owen flashed him a grin before he took the scalpel and cut into Jack's abdomen.

Ianto helped as much as he could whilst not looking into his lover's stomach, and when Owen finally pulled out the small baby, Ianto felt tears trickle down his cheeks. His son gave a cry of protest as Owen lifted him from his sanctuary, but he settled down in Ianto's arms as he took him from Owen and cut his umbilical cord. Ianto carried his son over to the scales and placed him in them, recording his weight before he wrapped him in a blanket.

"SHIT!" Owen exclaimed from behind him.

"What?" Ianto asked frantically, rushing to Jack's side.

"There's another baby, but it's lodged in tight, and if I take it out, Jack will die, and the baby may."

"But they'll both die if you leave it in, right?" Ianto asked, wondering if he would lose a child today, and if Jack would die.

"Right." Owen said decisively before he turned back to Jack and cut deeper. He pulled out the tiny, bloody baby and passed it to Ianto, who had placed his sleeping son in the hospital cot they'd bought for this moment. Taking his quiet daughter, Ianto rubbed her back and held her so Owen could clear her throat. "Breath, baby girl. For me, breathe."

After a few seconds that seemed like multiple eternities, as tears of loss trickled down Ianto's cheeks, Jack died, and his limp baby drew a huge gasping breathe before mewling unhappily. Ianto beamed up at Owen, who began to wipe down the area where Jack had died, cleaning up the blood.

"Well, she made it then." Owen said, as Ianto took the quiet girl to the scales. He weighed her, wrapped her up in blankets and checked her vitals before passing her back to Ianto.

Ianto cradled his daughter close, and stroked his son's cheek. _Twins. They'd had twins. Four children. Gods, how would he survive!? But then again,_ he thought, _how can I not. I have Jack, and Frankie will help. How can I not._ And he smiled gently. He then placed his baby girl in the cot beside her brother and turned to his husband, his partner, his soul-mate. "Jack, Cariad, Anwylyd. You've got to wake up now. Our children need you. Frankie and Becca and the twins need you. I need you. Now, wake you, lazy bones."

He gripped Jack's hand, and caught his partner as he surged to life. "It's okay. The twins are safe, Frankie's safe, and Becca's safe."

"And you?" Jack asked wryly as he wrapped his arms around Ianto.

"I am most definitely safe." Ianto smirked.

"Well then. Names first, then introductions." Jack said, before asking timidly "Umm, Ianto, what…?"

"A boy and a girl."

"Okay, so…How about we keep the names we thought about for both?"

"So, Gethin Telor for our son, and Tanwen Rose for our daughter?"

"Yes, Yan. Gethin and Tanwen." Jack whispered softly.

~TW~TW~JH~TW~IJ~TW~TW~

Jack spent ten minutes with Ianto and their twins before asking Ianto to bring Franklin and Rebecca in to meet their siblings.

"Papa!" Frankie called softly as he rushed into Jack's waiting arms. Ianto was carrying a once-more fast asleep Becca.

"Hey, sweet pea. Do you want to see your little brother and sister?"

Frankie nodded, but instead of letting go, he hugged Jack closer and whispered "You were gone, like Dada is. Then you came back."

Jack sighed and nodded, "Yes, you see, I met someone very special. Two someones, actually, and they were my best friends. Then, I died for them, and one of them, Rose, looked into the heart of a TARDIS, and that gave her special powers. She brought me back, but she loved me so much, and she didn't have any control over what she did, so she brought me back forever." Jack smiled softly at his son's dark head. "Now, how about you let go. You remember when I introduced you to Becca?" Frankie nodded so Jack continued "Well, I didn't let you hold her then, did I."

Frankie shook his head and said "You said I was too small."

Jack smiled and said "Well, how would you like to hold your little brother? And then you can hold you littlest sister." Frankie grinned and nodded emphatically, so Jack lifted him up beside him and once Frankie had settled, picked Gethin out of the cot and placed him in Frankie's arms. "This is Gethin Telor."

Frankie gently rocked his arms and whispered in 51st century Galactic "Hello Gethin. I'm your brother. Papa said I can help look after you. I'll teach you loads. Papa and Dada showed me loads, and I'm sure Tad will show both of us even more."

Jack let tears of happiness fall, not bothering to wipe them. "What's he saying?" Ianto asked, so Jack translated and Ianto also didn't bother to repress his own tears of happiness.

Taking Gethin from Frankie, Jack placed the sleeping boy beside his twin before lifting her out of the cot in turn.

"And this is Tanwen Rose." Jack said as he placed his wide awake but quiet daughter in his eldest son's waiting arms.

"Hello Tanwen, I'm your brother. I'll look after you, and protect you, and you'll be happy, because I'll teach you loads of stuff, and you've got Becca for girl-talk, which Dada said is very important. He said after that that Papa would have to do all the girl-talk with Becca, so maybe he'll do it with you too, but I'll show you how to hurt people that hurt you, if you want. Papa was going to show me that in a couple of years."

Jack, who'd blushed at the mention of girl-talk with his daughters, blinked and said "Oh, did I now, Frankie?"

Frankie nodded "Yep, you promised, Papa; last year. You said you'd show me how to hurt any bad guys when I was older."

Ianto, who'd asked Tosh quietly over the comm.s for a translation when Jack had stopped talking, roared with a deep belly-full of laughter. "You're on girl-talk duty, Jack. There's no escaping it when you've already made the promise to Becca."

Jack blushed deeply and said "Well, then, you can do all the puberty-talk with Frankie and Gethin."

Ianto stopped laughing as he realised how awkward that conversation could become.

"That's what I thought, Ianto Jones." Jack smirked, and he leant in to kiss Ianto, before being interrupted with a quiet, worried "Papa?"

Jack and Ianto looked down at Becca as she repeated more enthusiastically "**Papa**! Papa! Papa! Papa!"

Jack swept her into his arms and span her around until they were both giggling "Becca-ling!" He exclaimed before pulling her close and hugging her. "Becca-ling, sweetheart. Oh, my lovely, Papa's got you." Becca began to cry as she felt with her tiny hands for Jack's face. "Here, precious one." Jack said, guiding her hands to his face. "See, Papa's here. You're safe, baby-girl. Safe forever."

Ianto looked curiously at how Jack was treating Becca.

"She's blind." Jack whispered as he settled between Ianto and Frankie.

"How…? Why…?" Ianto asked.

"Too much power, possibly. She…she was a difficult birth. She wasn't breathing at first. And, well, genetics. Mine."

"But Frankie…?"

"Is a boy."

"So, Tanwen…?"

"Could be or go blind. My doctors said it was a tag, a DNA tag inherited from me, that was activated by the lack of oxygen at birth. Jemis always thought it was because of how much power she has."

Ianto nodded and looked worriedly at Tanwen. She too had been a difficult birth, and been starved of oxygen for a time.

"Don't worry. Tanwen isn't blind, and if she is, or turns blind…well, we'll deal with that then, and we have each other and Frankie, and Gethin. Even Becca will help her."

Ianto nodded and pressed a kiss into Jack's cheek. "I'm going to chat with the others quickly. We need Tammy to pick up more baby stuff, so we can go home."

Jack nodded as Ianto left, and he turned and began to talk to his older children. Especially Frankie.

"You will need to learn the language here, as you'll be living here from now on. I could ask the TARDIS to implant the knowledge of both English and Welsh into your minds, but I won't do that without your permission."

Frankie nodded and said "What if she implants the two languages, but in such a way that words would need triggers for us to be able to know them, so we learn the language a faster pace, but we're not overloaded with the information."

Jack grinned and said "When'd you get so clever, kiddo?"

"When you were sleeping two months ago." Frankie retorted, causing Jack to laugh.

Jack then took Tanwen, who had fallen asleep in her brother's arms, and placed her in the cot before pulling his son into a one armed hug. He then leant down and whispered "How about we surprise your Tad?"

Frankie grinned and said "Sure, what do we do?" So Jack told him.

~TW~TW~JH~TW~IJ~TW~TW~

They had begun chatting once more, when Ianto re-entered the room. Jack and Frankie stopped talking instantly, and Frankie ran up to Ianto, and, carefully wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist, said in English "Tad, Papa said we can go home soon."

Ianto blinked in shock until he saw that Jack and Frankie were laughing. "Your…your face." Jack managed between breaths. "So funny." He then said to Frankie "Good work, kiddo."

"Why…?" Ianto asked, trying not to roll his eyes.

"Frankie's been calling you Tad since I told him you were my partner. Apparently, in the future, I'm to find Jemis and tell him about today. Frankie's decided you'll be his Tad. He's fine with that, and he knows that its okay that he's got three fathers. I mean, it's almost normal where we're from. Becca won't know anything different, and you're a Tad anyway, you've just got four rather than two children."

Ianto smiled and placed a soft kiss on Frankie's forehead. "Okay, son. Tammy's just finishing up, then we can go. Why don't we go talk to the Doctor?"

Jack beamed and lifted Becca in one arm before picking Tanwen up and cradling her in the other. Becca's hands crept softly over her sister's face before she smiled and declared "Tani."

"Yes, sprog-let, it is Tanwen." Jack said as Ianto smiled whilst picking Gethin up.

The family went out into the main area and were greeted by the happy smiles of the entire team. Tammy had made it back already, and shopping littered the floor at her feet.

"May we introduce you to our family: Franklin Grey, Rebecca Sophie, Gethin Telor and Tanwen Rose." Jack said, smiling.

Everyone rushed up to them and relieved Jack of Tanwen, and Ianto of Gethin, and began baby-pass-the-parcel. The Doctor approached Jack and Becca, instead of the new born babies, and said "She's very strong."

"I know." Jack whispered, "but so am I, and Frankie is too."

"Yes, but she's linked to the TARDIS." Jack gasped. "Precisely." The Doctor said wryly.

"But…"

"It's probably why she's blind, and also how she just turned your Mr Jones into an immortal."

Jack paled and whispered "You're sure?"

"As sure as I am of you."

"I…I didn't want…now he's cursed. What is he leaves me, Doc. I don't think I could live without him, but what if he blames me and leaves? What if he blames Becca and doesn't?" Jack's vision blurred as he began hyperventilating.

"Breath, Jack." The Doctor commanded quietly, aware of the side-wards glances coming from his team. _Good thing we're not speaking English…or Galactic._ The Doctor thought before repeating "Breath, Jack. He knows, and he still protected Becca. Plus he looks at her with such joy and love. He looks at her like he looks at Tanwen. So he doesn't blame either of you. Now, you may actually want to pass Becca around too, before the others decide you're simply hogging her. They don't know she's blind yet, so why don't you introduce her and guide her hands?"

Jack nodded and drifted away, and Ianto drifted up to the Doctor. "You told him, didn't you." Ianto asked quietly.

"I had to." The Doctor said. "But he's happy that you won't leave him. At least, as long as you don't blame Becca, he said."

"I couldn't blame either of them." Ianto said. "I'm too relieved. My children are safe, Jack's happier than he's every been, and he'll never have to be alone again."

"Good, because Jack needs you, more than you could possibly imagine."

Ianto smiled and said "Oh, I'm not too sure about that; I've got a very wild imagination."

The Doctor laughed and Ianto drifted away. Smiling, the Doctor turned to leave, only to be stopped by Jack's oldest son. "Thank you for saving us, for pulling us to Papa and Tad." Frankie whispered.

The Doctor crouched down and said "You're welcome, but when I come visit for your next birthday, you've got to tell me what to do."

Frankie nodded and said "Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey. I know."

"The TARDIS will help you and Becca with English, Welsh and Japanese. Consider it a welcome-home present from the both of us." The Doctor said with a smile.

"When are you going to take Becca?" Frankie asked in a whisper, tears welling in his eyes.

"When she's old enough, and she wants to come of her own free will. And I'll bring her back to visit. Cross my heart, hope to die."

"Stick a needle in your eye?"

"Yes, and stick a needle in my eye. Plus, I'm sure she'll hurt me, if I didn't." Frankie smiled tremulously, and the Doctor ruffled his hair. "Be well, brother." He then grabbed one twin, whispering a quiet farewell, before repeating the process with the other, then creeping away.

Jack stood, arms crossed, in front of the TARDIS. "You'll take Becca after she turns eighteen. No sooner. No matter what. I don't want her turning out like Rose: stupid when it comes to her own safety. Promise me, Doc. I need to know she'll be safe with you. We both know her powers won't fully manifest until her twentieth birthday, and until her eighteenth, Frankie's, Gethin's, Tanwen's and my powers will be strong enough to keep her safe if she loses control."

"I promise Jack, but I'll visit frequently, and keep an eye on her. Not because I'm worried about her flaming out, but because I care about you all, and because my TARDIS says she's special: That she's my soul-mate."

"And we both know how rare a Time-Lord's soul-mate is." Jack completed. "I'm happy that you'll finally have someone, and that she'll have someone, but I swear, Doc, if you hurt her, I'll kill you, and when you regenerate, I'll kill you again."

"I fully understand." The Doctor said wryly before Jack embraced him with a whispered "Good, so don't do it. I don't like hurting my best friends."

The Doctor returned the hug and said "Maybe, in the far future, when you're finally older than me, I'll be able to call you Papa."

Jack laughed and said "That may be a smidge weird, Doc. Especially if I still look as young as I do now."

"It might be at that." The Doctor said as Jack pulled away from the TARDIS after stroking her gently. "Bye, Doc. Bye, Lady."

"We'll see you soon, Jack."

"Count on it." Ianto said from behind the Doctor.

"Bye Ianto, enjoy forever." The Doctor said over his shoulder.

"I will." Ianto said as Jack took his hand.

They stood still until the TARDIS had disappeared, and Jack scooped a crying Becca, whispering a lullaby into her ear.

"Let's go home." Ianto said as he lifted the baby-seats holding their twins. Jack nodded and took Frankie's hand. Rhys, Tosh, Tammy and Tommy followed them to the car, carrying all the car seats and shopping bags. Frankie sat in the passenger seat, on Jack's lap, whilst the younger three were ensconced in the back.

"We'll need more beds, a new car and a new house as the younger three grow." Ianto remarked.

"We'll deal with that tomorrow. Tonight I want you all in my arms. Our bed's big enough."

"It is at that." Ianto said as he pulled out. Jack pulled the key over himself and Franklin, and Ianto drove home.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I know you all probably wanted me to update either Eternal Man 2, or Earth Angels Season 1, but this idea was bashing about in my head, and wouldn't let me be. As is probably obvious, this is my take on Jack's lost two years, and his comment about being able to have children, and also not wanting them again. I mean, who would want to have a child _knowing full well_ that no matter how old their child grows to be, they will have to watch them die, _especially_ when you've already lost one child, and have to bear the pain of not remembering the lost child's death. So, yeah. It's a nice bit of fluff that had a touch of sadness.**

**If any of you want me to write a prequel or a sequel, then just tell me, and I'll do it. If any points need clarifying, ask me. And cookies and cake to any who review. Thank you.**

**TTFN and DFTBA x**


End file.
